


黑猫

by collaroff



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 猫之报恩520快乐(*≧ｍ≦*)





	黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于东映，我只是妄想

        花家医生一个人住，他没有养宠物，没有特殊的怪癖，也不想娶太太。  
        可能是这样，他可能要一直这样——直到已经29岁的花家大我在路上捡到了18岁的西马妮可。  
        他是在上班途中捡到的。  
        西马妮可蹲在不算宽的人行道旁，她蜷着身体，背着一个巨大的包。她的姿势微微前倾，这个姿势保持也不太容易。  
        花家大我多看了一眼，这个小姑娘就顺着她前倾的趋势趴了下去。他犹豫了一下，还是把她抱了起来。  
        花家大我的公寓离圣都大学附属医院并不远。他觉得带去医院是一个可行的选择。在发现这个小孩只是中暑以后，他把她交给了护士就去忙别的事情了。  
        今天病人很多，他离开的稍微有点晚。他拎着在便利店买的食品上了楼以后，发现自己家的门开着。不是很大的上了一层薄薄的灰的电视机被打开了，西马妮可躺在沙发上，裙子被压的皱皱巴，花家大我往后退了一步，想确认门牌号。门被他的手肘碰到，发出响动。西马妮可睁开双眼，客厅的灯没有开，她从沙发上跳下来，脚下踩的是花家大我的、对她尺寸过大的拖鞋。  
        “大我～”  
        西马妮可扑向门口的这个男人，在靠近的时候突然停住，把手伸向了花家大我手里的塑料袋。  
        花家大我没有反应过来。他不知道自己是不是失忆了。  
        他打开灯，把门带上，打算问清楚这件事情。  
        “大我——”西马妮可没有在塑料袋中翻到想要的东西，她翻倒在沙发上，整个裙摆都散开来，里面是纯白色的内裤。  
        花家大我没有穿鞋走向她。  
        “你是谁？”  
        西马妮可对他眨眨眼，有些无辜地看着他。  
        “诶！大我已经忘了吗！”  
        花家大我心下一惊。  
        “大我是今天早上拯救我的王子！所以我是公主。”她在空气中很夸张地比划。  
        “公主的名字叫西马妮可。”她笑嘻嘻地说出这个玩笑。  
        “是谁让你进来的。”花家大我伸手想抓她出去，西马妮可发出剧烈地咳嗽，双眼发红，整个人从沙发上滚了下来。他的手改变了方向，摸上额头。  
        花家大我把她抱回沙发上，粗略觉得她的体温上了38℃，对方再度昏迷过去，并毫无意识地抓住了他的手。  
        花家大我叹了口气。他从沙发下拉出被西马妮可踢进去的拖鞋，去了洗手间。  
－  
        西马妮可醒过来的时候，花家大我已经出门了，他留了一张字条，两片面包和半锅微糊的粥给她。  
        “我不管你是谁，我们之间应该没有任何关系。  
        厨房桌子上有两片面包，锅里还有些粥。  
        童话故事扮演这种游戏我也没有兴趣。  
        如果还有不适，去医院吧。”  
        西马妮可看着贴在自己包上的便条，又倒在沙发上。  
－  
        午饭之前遇见宝生永梦，保准没有好事。  
        本来应该是下一位患者进来，推门的却变成了宝生永梦，花家大我马上想起他生活中的那些定则，又发现他身后还有一个小脑袋。  
         “大我！”西马妮可按住了面前男生脑袋，对着门内挥了挥手。  
        “谁让你——”他走过去，宝生永梦迷茫地望着他，“她不是大我先生的妹妹吗？”  
        “都出去。”他瞪了西马妮可一眼。西马妮可却毫不在意地挥了挥手里的白色字条。  
         “不是大我叫我到医院里来的吗？”  
         宝生永梦读懂了放射科即将爆炸的空气，推着西马妮可往外走去。  
        “小妮可我们先出去吧，大我先生还要工作呢。”他对接下来地患者做了一个抱歉的姿势，想着是不是该给明日那打电话求助。就算是大我先生的妹妹，带去也会被飞彩先生骂的很惨吧。  
        他还在想，感觉前面猛地推不动了，“实习医，你在干什么？”  
       宝生永梦的双手抵在镜飞彩的腰上，他马上把手抽了回去。对方恰好走过这个拐角，被自己伸出去的双手按上。他疑惑地四下张望，镜飞彩又呵斥了他一声。  
－  
        西马妮可走在医院长长的走廊上，医院特有的味道刺的她鼻子痒痒的。她打了个喷嚏，视野突然改变了。  
        “妈妈！是猫咪！”一个小女孩突然指向她，西马妮可伸出前爪，跳到了窗台上，人类的帽子对她来说有点太大了，她看着帽子从自己身上滑下去。  
        她准备从窗台爬走，花家大我恰好从房间里走出来。西马妮可的帽子落在地上，小女孩被母亲拉走，猫咪站在窗台上盯着他。  
        帽子晃悠悠的，花家大我认出了帽子，他的手却被小小的爪子打落了。  
        黑猫咪咪地叫唤，花家大我拍了拍她的头。西马妮可对这个抚摸意见满满，跳进了帽子里，这样又有点小了，花家大我瞪着这只不知道哪里来的黑猫，黑猫蜷在里面。  
        这会不会是她的猫？  
        花家大我把帽子从路中央端到了窗边，里面猫咪的爪子拍打着他的手臂，他一转身，黑猫灵巧地跳下来蹭到了他脚边，他往右拐了个弯，黑猫还是黏得紧紧的。回到了诊室门口，他要关上门，黑猫却把爪子插进了门缝里。  
        “我要工作。”花家大我又摸了摸她的头。黑猫从他的手臂上爬上去，在他的头上拍了拍，跳下来趴到了门口。  
        花家大我再次出去的时候，是下班的时间了，他走到医院门口，西马妮可趴在接待处的护士小姐旁。  
        “大我～”西马妮可正在和对方说话，毫无征兆地转过头挥了挥手。花家大我没有回应，她对护士又挥挥手，跟上来。  
        “你不要得寸进尺了。”见对方跟着自己已经没有离开的意思，他恶狠狠地说。西马妮可在原地愣了一下，突地蹦上前，双手环住了他的脖子。“你就是这样对待你的病人的吗！”人体的重量拽得他整个人往后倒，他掰开西马妮可的手。  
        “谁是你的医生啊。”  
        “什——”西马妮可抬脚踢向他的小腿，“对生病的少女不管不问，你这也叫做医生。”  
        “我看你健康得很。”花家大我躲开了她的攻击，西马妮可脸色骤变，她的肚子发出咕咕的叫声。花家大我看着她脸色窘迫，耳根发红，嘴巴动了动是想笑。  
        “怎么！”她伸手又推了他一把，花家大我没有吱声。“走啦，去吃饭！”她极为自然地挽住了他的胳膊，抬腿开始往前走。  
        进的店铺门口没有招牌，挂着一块深蓝色的帘子，西马妮可好像很熟，在门口和另一名客人打起了招呼。  
        “贵利矢！”她毫不犹豫地跑向走出来的男人，对方同时也看见了花家大我。“这不是小妮可！”九条贵利矢嘴角上扬，小声说“这位就是吗。”  
        花家大我也走了过去。男人推下墨镜看了他一眼，就走了。西马妮可点了餐，是和外观一样朴素的菜品。她要了一条煎鱼，想了想，又改成了两条。  
        菜实在没有什么特别的，普通的好吃，西马妮可在付款的时候不知道从哪儿掏出来的零钱包，倒出了一大堆硬币，她在那里数着。花家大我无聊地看着。  
        他把纸币摊在桌面上，想要马上溜走，又想到对方已经知道自己的住处，无奈地把纸币又卷成一团在桌上揉动。西马妮可已经付完钱，一只手拍到了卷起来的钱上。花家大我看着她，她收回了手，“大我还不知道我的名字吧！”  
        “我是西马妮可！”  
－  
         花家大我放任生活变成这样。他和西马妮可同居有一段时间了，虽然不想维持这种堪比犯罪的关系，然而对方从来不谈家庭和黏着他的原因，大多数时候只是乖乖地坐在电视机前打电子游戏。  
        最开始的时候她还会去医院找他，后来发现花家大我没有敢走她的意思，她就偏向于呆在家里了。不大的客厅被她改造的完全失去了以前的面貌，沙发变成了她的床，电视前摆着两把椅子用来坐。  
        索性家里也不会来其他客人，花家大我也就任她折腾，心情好的还会展示一下自己并不好的厨艺。  
        花家大我是很凶的，他实在不能相信西马妮可因为自以为的浪漫，缠了自己那么久。  
        第二天轮到他休息，他呆在自己房间里，西马妮可在外面剧烈地敲门。  
        “大我！陪我打游戏！”  
        “……”无视失败，他无奈地哼哼两声，打开门。西马妮可的头上湿漉漉的，他皱了皱眉头。“你几岁啊，吹头发都不会！”  
        对方并没有像往常一样反驳他，花家大我走近浴室打开了抽屉，出来的时候西马妮可已经乖乖坐在了沙发上，游戏手柄搁在椅子上，花家大我在沙发边选了几个位置，最后不情愿地坐到了她旁边，他从来没有给自己以外的人吹过头发。西马妮可的头发搭在他整个左手上，他胡乱地吹了几下，确定不会再淌水以后打算收起吹风机。  
        “大我，刘海。”难得很乖的西马妮可转过身，仰着头看他手里的吹风机，花家大我却惊的眼珠子都要掉出来。  
        西马妮可套着他纯黑的T恤，下面穿着白色的平角裤，T恤当然是大了，他一低头就可以看见同样是白色的胸衣。  
        感觉到对方盯着自己，西马妮可有点心虚，“我衣服还没干，大我你有好几件挂在那里，我就穿了。”  
        不不不，完全不是这个问题。花家大我抬手再给她吹刘海的时候，感到了一丝丝不自在。  
        “今天去购物吧。”他把吹风机也搁在了椅子上。西马妮可从沙发上跳起来，撞到了花家大我的脸，红色的液体滴到了西马妮可脸上，她伸手捂住花家大我的鼻子。  
        花家大我用自己的手代替了她的手，走进了卫生间，鼻血流的并不多，他从柜子里掏出脱脂棉简单处理了一下。西马妮可趴在洗手间的门上看着他。  
         从哪个角度都可以看到她正在发育的胸部。花家大我咬咬牙，感觉一阵恼怒。  
         “你是傻子吗？”  
         西马妮可还在盯着他的脸，在对方走进房间后在外面大声嚷了起来。  
         “你才是傻子！！大傻子！！大笨蛋！！记性差！！！”  
          花家大我听她在外面骂了一遍，才慢悠悠地换上衣服。他思索着不能就这样让西马妮可出门，又从柜子里翻出中学的校服衬衫。  
         西马妮可接到这件衣服的时候又愣了一下，花家大我把脸转向别处，用手指了指她的领口。西马妮可低下头，立马甩门进了洗手间。  
        “色魔！变态医生！！！”她大声叫到，冲出洗手间的时候要跳起来打他，花家大我挡住了跳起来的西马妮可，抓住了她还扯下来的手。  
        “啊啊啊啊啊——”西马妮可摆着头，没有看他，她感觉自己的体温高过了普通猫咪的体温。  
         “闭嘴。”花家大我没再说什么，拉着当机的西马妮可就往外走。  
         走到街上后，西马妮可的闷闷不乐已经消失了，花家大我被甩在后面，他觉得自己得搞清楚一下这个查到今天还一点头绪都没有的小姑娘了。  
         他在低头思索的时候，前面传来了西马妮可的笑声，带墨镜打扮怪异的男人正在跟她说话。西马妮可在听完他说话后，换上了一个花家大我没见过的温和表情。她垫起脚，在不算高的男人耳边说了几句话。男人还是像花家大我第一次见到的时候对西马妮可挥了挥手，看见花家大我的时候，他也挥了挥手。  
         “那是谁？”  
         “嗯？”  
        花家大我瞪了她一眼，“那个带墨镜的。”  
        “诶～”西马妮可转身看着他，“大我也有不知道的事情～”她故意把最后一个音拉的很长。  
        花家大我还是瞪着眼。  
        “不过，我是不会告诉大我的。”她做了一个鬼脸，再转身往前跑去。  
－  
        西马妮可失踪了。虽说她本来就是一个出现的莫名其妙的人，花家大我出门的时候发现沙发上没有人，他敲了敲洗手间的门，又去厨房看了一眼。  
        他有些忧心忡忡地走到了医院，午休的时候决定回去再看一看。在回去的路上，当初捡到西马妮可的地方蹲着一只猫咪。西马妮可也不是故意想失踪的，她还不是很熟练，隔一段时间就要变回猫咪，就像她刚找到花家大我时的咳嗽昏迷一样。  
         她蹲在马路上，花家大我走过来的时候她习惯性地扑上去，没有太在意的花家大我被抱住了一条腿。他感受到腿上的重量，看见了腿上的黑猫。  
         “是你…”花家大我把她拎了起来，急匆匆地跑了回去。西马妮可的包好好地挂在沙发旁的椅子上，猫咪跳上去把包踩了下来。  
包里的东西摔出来了一点，花家大我捡起包，把里面的东西拿了出来，除了几套风格强烈的换洗衣服，一个钱包，还有一个四四方方的信封，花家大我从包里抓出信封，猫咪的爪子却按住了他。  
         “……”他轻轻拔开了猫爪，里面却是他的一张照片和一张圣都大学附属医院部门的打印件，自己介绍的地方画了一个小小的红圈，放射科的地方按了一个猫爪。  
         “你一定是她的猫了…”对这个发现感到一丝困窘，猫咪却跳到了他怀里。他抱着猫咪在椅子上坐了一下，还是打电话请了下午的假。  
        他按着记忆走到了那个店门口，怀里的猫咪跳了下来，在他前面走了进去。花家大我扬起了帘子。正对着他的就是那个带墨镜的人。  
        九条贵利矢看见了花家大我前面的黑猫，“你是来找小妮可的吗？”  
        花家大我看着他。  
        他丝毫不被陌生人的打探干扰，友好地笑了笑： “不用担心，小妮可很快就会回去了。”  
       “对吧？”他又对着猫咪说了句话。  
       “你是谁。”花家大我走到前面抱起猫咪，他紧紧地盯着九条贵利矢。  
       “如果小妮可想告诉你，总有一天你会知道的。”他端起自己面前的汤，吹了吹，“花家先生要对她好一点呀。”  
－  
       花家大我回到家后，发现猫咪又失踪了，他再度下楼去找，走到门口消防警报响起。不同的人推着他从门内向外走，花家大我的公寓在三楼，二楼的窗口正在冒出浓烟。人群把他挤的很远，他回头看的时候发现西马妮可站在三楼的窗口要往下跳，保安已经疏散了靠近的人群，包围了花家大我的人群里有人也注意到了她。  
        人群里吵了起来，花家大我向外挤。西马妮可爬上窗台，红色的夹克很显眼。他看见她跳了下去，恐惧感迅速涌上来。他终于摆脱了人群，窗户正下面什么都没有，消防队员把他向外推。  
        火势不大，算得上是虚惊一场，他僵硬地走上楼，黑色的猫咪趴在门口，对他挥了挥右爪。  
        他打开门，倒在床上，猫咪跟了进来，蜷在他头边，伸出爪子拍了拍他的头。  
        他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他把猫咪搂在怀里，黑猫挣扎了一下，没什么效果。他发了一下呆，结果却睡过去。  
        早上醒来的时候，不大的床上躺了另一个人，花家大我刚要出手把对方摔在地上，西马妮可的手已经甩到他脸上。  
        他没有动，抬起一只手掐住自己的脸。“大我…”西马妮可叫了一声。  
        “什么？”他下意识回答了一下，蜷成一团的西马妮可抖了一下，睁大了双眼，随即跳了起来。没有脱鞋，运动鞋上在床单上踩出黑印。  
        “对不起！”  
        花家大我看着退到门口的西马妮可，又掐了一把大腿。“你从三楼…”  
        “我…”西马妮可磕磕巴巴，“我…”她紧张极了，竟然没有藏好自己的尾巴。花家大我跳下床抓住了它，西马妮可的耳朵也冒出来了。  
        花家大我僵住了，西马妮可变回了那只小猫，溜进床底下。  
         “对不起大我…”  
        花家大我看见她的裙角从床下冒出来，她带了一点哭腔，“对不起，我就是那只黑猫…”  
        “你是笨蛋吗！”  
        “大我才是好吗！”突然被骂的西马妮可很生气，却又因为生气撞了头，吃痛让她更生气了，“大我完全不知道！迟钝！白痴！没有记性！”  
        “我要记得什么！是不是猫无所谓好吗！”  
        “大我之前救过被车撞的我耶！我可是对大我一见钟情！”  
        “啊？！”  
        “所以我才这么努力变成人类！可是大我一点也不知道！真的是太笨了！！”

－fin－


End file.
